imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland
The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland (Or simply the United Kingdom) was a soverign state from 1922-2020 of the north west cost of mainland Europe, in the continent of Europe on planet Earth. The country was a state before the formation of the Human Empire and therefore, had it's own unitary government. The country was made up of the British Isles (England, Scotland and Wales) and the North Eastern most part of Ireland, Northern Ireland. Northern Ireland was the only part of the United Kingdom that shared a border with another country, Ireland. Aside from bordering Ireland, the United Kingdom bordered all sea bodies, back then, the Atlantic Ocean, the North sea and the Irish sea. The United Kingdom had it's own constitutional Monarchy that would continue on into the United Kingdom of England, Wales and Northern Ireland after the independance of Scotland in 2020. The capital and largest city of the United Kingdom, London, held the seat of government for the unitary state parlimentary system as well as being one of the most recognised cities. The United Kingdom had the world's sixth largest economy and was the first industrialised country in Europe. It was a great power in cultural, military, scientific and political influence. It was a member of the now disbanded European Union, the also disbanded Commonwealth of Nations and NATO which would be one of the strong forces in creating the Human Empire in the early 22nd Century. History (For a full history of the real world United Kingdom, see the Wikipedia article on the United Kingdom) 21st Century By 2011 it seemed possible, and very likely that Scotland could become an independent state. With Scottish members of Parliment bidding for independence, it seemed that Scottish independence was very likely to happen within a few years. Meanwhile, with terroism growing stronger in the United Kingdom, numerous more terrorist attacks were made within the city of London in the month of February 2012. Letter bombs were also once again put in use and around twenty bombs were despached to different locations all across the United Kingdom. The London public transport system saw a very serious attack in December 2011, that killed many people. The event was related to the July 7th bombings and in many ways, the events where similar. Another terrorist attack occuring within London was when a jeep, packed full with petrol and bombs, was set alight. It killed nobody, however many where seriously hurt in the event. A failed terrorist attack occured within June 2012, when plans to blow up a heathrow airport terminal where flawed when police and airport staff found the baggage containing several explosives. In Afghanistan, the war was seeming not to cease, and more soldiers where deployed in Afghanistan over the years of 2012 and 2013. With deaths increasing, the United Kingdom was sending more and more soldiers to help try and bring the war to a close. The election of 2013 was won again my Conservative, David Cameron who stayed on as Prime Minister, with deputy prime minister Nick Clegg being replaced by Liberal Democrats deputy Simon Hughes. With another conservative win, the government of the United Kingdom started to negotiate with the Scotts as to not become an independant state, with some agreeing, some disagreeing. Meanwhile, elsewhere in the United Kingdom, crime was increasing, primerilly in the city of London and the south east areas of England. Crime had increased by 23% by 2015, a startling figure that put along side the current economic crisis the UK was going through saw the United Kingdom in pretty bad shape. In Parliment meanwhile, the refurendum bill for Scottish independance that wasn't gone through with in 2010 was brought up again in 2013. The bill was not passed by Parliment and the minority supporting the Scottish independance started to get, frustrated. By 2015, protest marches had started in response to the refurendum bill not being passed. The bill was brought up, once again in 2015, but once again, it wasn't passed. The Scottish MP's promised that in 2017, after the new election, they would bring up the refurendum bill again, with hopefully better results that time. Come 2017, after the election of Liberal Democrat and deputy Prime Minister, Simon Hughes, the Scottish refurendum bill for independance was brought up and this time passed for independance come 2018, with the tight majority agreeing with it. Scotland was, the following year to become an independant state. With the majority of English citizens voting for the Scottish refurendum not be turned down again, but with the large majority of Scotts voting for independance, the refurenum was won by the Scottish National Party. With upheave in England, and celebrations in Scotland, it seemed all was going well for the Scotts, who within a year would have their own independant country. The country, Scotland, would be run by, more or less the same sort of government as England was. It would have it's own prime minister, a vote by the Scottish parliment had decided Alex Salmond to be the first Prime Minister, and it would have had it's own parliment building in the new Scottish capital of Edinburgh. This was all to go to plan, until a false rumour, likely started by the Non-Scottish independance party UKWS (United Kingdom with Scotland), was spread that the Scottish prime minister to be, Alex Salmond, was to become the Dictator of Scotland, and erase Parliment from Scottish government and run the country with absolute dictatorship. This was obviously not the case, however the rumour worried many Scottish who complained to the Scottish parliment about the supposed "Dictatorship". The Scottish parliment told the public that this wasn't the case, however, the Scottish public where worried and refused to cooperate with the Scottish Government. To prevent protest's like the ones protesting for independence, the Scottish Government decided, two months before the country of Scotland was declared independant, that they would scrap their plans for their government scheme and Scotland would instead become a Republic. Due to this, plans for Scottish independance were posponed to January 2020, however, the Scottish public were happy and there were no further rumours preventing the Scottish Republic from becoming a independant state. January 2020 came, and to much celebration in Scotland, and gritted teeth by many in England, the act of independance for Scotland was signed at Midnight on January 10th 2020. From that day, the Republic of Scotland and the United Kingdom of England, Wales and Northern Ireland were seperate independant states.